story one CK
by Crazy Kuriboh
Summary: Let go of me! NOW!" she tryed to get his hand off her arm but he just hit her with the butt of his gun and kicked her down the stairs. She felt like her whole body was broken when he came and grab her by her arm again and draged her to the eixt. she sream


Disclaimer: I do not any rights to Gundam Wing or thier Chaters. It bites but i do not.

Whoops.... don't touch that button, ok? -duo

..... - heero

thats smart coming from someone who just did. - chang

hehehe - duo

...... you just....ahhh never mind - heero

"good morning."

nods.

"good day, Princess."

"yes."

she just smiles as she just keeps walking, nodding onces in a while._ some morning when 10 of the earth speare members are dead because of your ideas._

"Do you think she can still work after this?"

"don't think her weak boy. This will juts make her stronger."

"Well i know a royal would have stayed in thier rooms and never came back out"

_yes thats it, keep the talk going about me. i don't think She would.. you don't know me. _"Am going to my office. I don't want any people coming in. I need to get my work done." she said turning into her office.

"erm.. yes ma'am"

She turned to one of the men." one of you get me all the numbers of the people i was going to meet with last week and this week, also get me my paper work from last week to this week, from my brother. Tell him i wish to get back to work and back into my roll. thank you." with that she slamed the door and went to her desk and turned on her computer to check e-mails from any of her friends or co-workers.

PASSWORD: war equals nothing

ENTER CODE NUMBER: 112186-092185

COMFRIMING....

WELCOME PRINCESS RELENA PEACECRAFT

YOU HAVE NINE MESSAGES AND THREE E-MAILS

SCEENNAME: RelenaD.Peacecraft

PASSWORD: nothing comes form war

COMFRIMING....

WELCOME TO YOUR E-MAIL BOX

She stop and looked up at the door as her borther walks in instead of her passager. she raises her eye brow at him.

"Sister are you sure you should work? its only been a week!" Zechs asked.

"Am fine, my files please?" Relena asked as she put out her hand for them, knowing he brought them. he signs, walking to her to give them. he lays them in her hand.

"Just to let you know, everyone things your dead still other than afew people. Only the people in this caslte know your alive." he bends down and kisses her on the forehead." And i think you should wait and rest before to start working again." he turns and walks out.

"I have things i have to do." she said before turning back to the paperwork he gave her, seeing he only got one day done and he didn't even do it right. "Micheal! I want the inforamtion on the bombing. A.S.A.P.!!"

The man looked in "yes ma'am."

"Also tell my brother to leave my work on my desk next time, and can you close the door? He forgot... again.."

"Yes ma'am on both." he closes both doors and she heard him running around outside her door. she signs as she leans back in her chair. she looks to her e-mails and open the frist one.

YOU HAVE READ THIS ONE ALREADY...

DO YOU WISH TO READ IT AGAIN?

YESNO

she clicks yes

SEPTEMBER SIX, MONDAY, 2003

She blinks._ thats the day of the meeting...who sent this to me.._

she looks to the senter." Heero"

She reads the letter, telling her that he had a bad feelling about the meeting and that she should wait till the last minute to go to the meeting.

_**Flash back**_

"Miss. Relena, we believe that the earth and the -" man one said.

She stands up and looks around. there was a sound coming at them. She got a feeling to run to the wall and drop to the floor. just as she starts to drop something ripping one of the man in half anothers arm off. She then runs to the door and turns back to the men" Come this way! Fast!" She sreamed over the roar of the fire and the sreams from the dieing or hurt men. She opens the door only to find some men all dressed up with guns outside the door. they slam her out of the way and start to kill the people that were still alive in the room.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she sreamed as she tryed to get back up only to be pushed down with a gun on her forehead. "Please leave them be!"

"Shut up, wetch!" the man yelled at her. " Or you'll join them!" He hit her and grabed her arm and pulled her out of the room and down the stiars.

"Let go of me! NOW!" she tryed to get his hand off her arm but he just hit her with the butt of his gun and kicked her down the stairs. She felt like her whole body was broken when he came and grab her by her arm again and draged her to the eixt. she sreamed at the pain that she was in and for the others who was getting killed as this was happening to her. he hit her again to shut her up but it all made her want to srceam some more. she felt them stop and than she was pushed into a car and felt his hands back on her arms.

"Ok tell the others to get out now, before the bomb goes off." he said to someone else in the car radio want he was told to do and she felt the car speed off before she passed out.

She woke in a cell. more like a room with no windows or doors. she felt as if her whole body was tore off of her and put back together with gule and the gule hasn't dryed yet. she srceamed at the pain of just trying to keep her eyes open.she shut them as a blinding light came in to the room and she heard some voises. "So you were right on the money.We'll galdly take her and quesiton her till she dies.we'll get any inforamtion we can on the gundam pilots from her. am surpise that she lived and that she has anything to do with them but no worries we can do it."

"you better...or i'll kill you my self."

"erm.. yes sir no problem what so ever."

the light felt after that and all she felt for a week stright was pain. they give her water and a crumb or two a day. sometimes wouldn't feed her at all if they were in a bad mood. she doesn't remember saying anything about the gundam pilots to them. which gave her more pain than the first day. it was only a week but it felt like forever. than she heard sounds of gun shotting and yelling. she layed still in the spot that they thrown her in the day before. not wanting to send anymore pain to herself. her blood became the anything she felt around her. _felts so... so much like water... why don't they kill me? wait... am already died... my soul is in pain so it keeps ny heart alive for it to feel the pain as well. heero you didn't save.... you didn't...._

the blinding light came again like always and she layed there not caring anymore. and why should she? everyone must think shes dead by now.

"oh my god.... i find her... I FIND HER!! OVER HERE FAST LIKE! BRING THE DOCS TOO!!" she felt the hands of others.. thier hands not briuding her. it hurt alot for them to touch her but she didn't srceam out or try to get away from them. for she thought she was dead, why should she?

_**end flash back**_

She hold her head not wantting to remember it. she went to work on the papers with only her brother and her doctor coming in every two hours. she didn't listen to them and said that she had to get this worked done so that she can rest but they were goingto dely her from doing so.

she worked thro the night, had slept for awhile and not wanting to go back into that room till everyhitng was clean. she got the paper work done before she sent out e-mails to the people she needed to. she also found where the familys of the poeple that was in the meetting where so that she could get flowers to them and see them to say how sorry she was and that it shouldn't of happen and if they needed anything that they could just contract her.

than she found the her e-mail address book and e-amil the gundam pilots and tell them she was alive. but when it got to heeros e-mail she couldn't think of what to say. so she just wrote a small thing. and sent it.

heero-

You were right, i was wrong. Am sorry

-Relena

P.S.

I didn't say a word.

She then went to work on other matters till the morning and she closed the blinds on the window still not liking alot of light on her yet and till her eyes wouldn't stay open so she felled a sleep in her chair. she woke to see her brother and doctor seeing if she was still alive she just sat up and gave her brother the paper work so that he could gave it to the people it needed to be sent to and told him to get the flowers for the people on the list and that she was going to make the cards later. and to let her sleep in her office for abit longer. they didn't come back in so she went to sleep again till she felt something.

" Brother, i told you that i was fine."she said sitting up again "and that to let me -" she stop to see someone else.the only light in the office was her computer so it didn't show her the face. " whos there?" she asked standing up.

the figure just stood there. like if it was nothing. she know someone was there so she turned to the light and turned it on and blinked her eyes from it. she turned back to the figure and sat back down from sursipe.

"how?" she signed. " should of guessed really, huh? or not guess causei should of known." she looked down in her lap, not wantting to look at him.

"relena... i..."

" no heero, don't explain your self to me. i understand."

"do you?" he said more clam than she wanted to hear but she didn't let it show. not to him._ his not going to see weakness in me right now. am not going to cry or do nothing. maybe this is my dream world but am not going to show my feels right now. _"relena..." he took her chin and lift it so that he could see her face. he was tooking back to see nothing. there was no happness like before. the light that came from her was gone. the light he looked to see to make him go on.

"what? is something wrong with you, heero?" she asked seeing his face. " ohh these? " she said putting her hands on her face. " the doctor says that they will heal in a week or two." she tryed to put on a smile" you should see the rest of me. its worser than my face." she stoped seeing the pain on his face. "heero.. why did you came here?"

"...." he couldn't put it into words. " they came to you... to get at me and the others, right? thats what you meant about 'i didn't say a word' right? relena.. i told you not to go there!!" he said almost yelling at her. she pulled away from him.

" i know but it doesn't mean you had to come here to rub it in my face. what did you think i would do? this is my job! am not about to lose all hope for my people! the meeting was going for them! am not goig to miss somehting like that!" she yelled.

"i told you!"

"yeah and i said i was sorry! ok! sure i proud to say am studden, ok!? if i think it will help the people and to get peace. i will do it!"

"even when it cost you your life? how will you sreve your people then? dead?!"

"... i would give my life if it will get the peace that belongs and is owned to the people! if it means me dead so be it!" she yelled and try to turn away but he grab her arm and pulled her to him. she felt the pain run thro her body as if she was its play ground. she blinked when she felt his arms around her and his face next to hers. she blushed at being so close to him.

" relena... don't be stupid. if you died than there will be nothing for the people to look too. you are what the people want. they think you are the only one who can give them and keep the peace for them. they look to you for strenght as well as.... as me."

she stares at him. _ Your shouldn't have said that. thats wrong! i have no strenght! not for you, not for me?! no!_ she trys to move away from him but he wouldn't let go. so she let him hold her or thats what she told herself. "heero.. i have to go..." she said pulling away. he stared at her. he looked like he wanted to say something but like always he locked it away inside of him. she sighed backing to the door and turning to unlock it.

"Relena am sorry." was the last thing she heard of him before she went out of the office and went to her room to sleep for the night.

end

i hope you liked it. it was my first story by myself. sorry for the misstakes in it. if you find any... e-mail and tell me! it was around 2:30 a.m. when i wrote this... so am tried. injoy. i may put the next chatper out soon.


End file.
